A Snowboarder's Mission for Summer
by Kari Kimata
Summary: It's about the famous bluehaired snowboarder, HoroHoro, who can't snowboard in the summer, so tries to learn how to.....surf.......


Chapter 1 – HoroHoro's escape…

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WENT OVER TO THAT ASAKURA KID'S PLACE AGAIN!" Pirika screamed. Yes, HoroHoro once again, got into trouble by his sweet yet annoying sister, Pirika. "But I needed to take a nice bath there!" HoroHoro replied, putting on his innocent look. "BUT HE'S THE ENEMY HERE! HE KICKED YOUR BUTT LAST TIME YOU FOUGHT HIM! HE'S MY ENEMY FOREVER!" Pirika screamed, even louder than last time. "But he's my friend! It wasn't my fault that those people made me fight him! And besides, their food is real good….." HoroHoro protested. Pirika finally said" Fine, I will let you go to Yoh's place for dinner and a nice bath. "YIPPEE! TERRIYAKI FISH, HERE I COME!" HoroHoro said. He jumped for joy and went over to Yoh's place.

"Hey HoroHoro. How are you doing tonight?" Yoh asked, answering the door. "Doing fine, just fine…. Hey, do you perhaps….. HAVE ANY TERRIYAKI FISH LEFT!" HoroHoro asked eagerly. Yoh sighed, nodded and let him inside. "Anna went to the shops to get something for me… she wouldn't be here for a while. After you came here, Anna would go ballistic it she sees you…" Yoh said. HoroHoro nodded and went to the dining area to indulge in his feast of fish, veggies and rice. Then he went to soak in the hot springs. Yoh joined him, and they both took a small nap. Suddenly, the door slammed open and there was Anna, looking angry and surprised. Yoh and HoroHoro woke up and HoroHoro screamed real loud. "Time to air the dirty laundry out of my hot spring!" Anna shouted. She had a hose and put it to full power. The water shot out like a bullet and hit HoroHoro so hard, HoroHoro flew up into the air, turning and somersaulting and doing flips in the air. Even from the kitchen, Morty could hear his scream. "Man, some boys scream like girls these days…" Morty said.

Pirika had just finished taking her bath in a nearby lake and was about to come out when HoroHoro splashed into the lake. He stood up, wiped his eyes and stared at Pirika. "OH MY GOSH! LORD, SAVE ME!" HoroHoro screamed. Pirika then screamed and slapped HoroHoro real hard. HoroHoro screamed even louder, got a nearby pebble, and threw it at Pirika. Pirika, angrier than ever took a HUGE boulder and threw it at HoroHoro. It slammed on his head and he went right through the boulder! The only part you could see of him right now was his spiky blue hair. Pirika got a marker, drew some eyes, a nose and a mouth on the rock and called it Horock. HoroHoro, as he couldn't see, walked straight to the lake, and fell in. Pirika screamed, but then she saw the rock float back up. Pirika looked at the rock, surprised that it could float. HoroHoro's muffled voice said," Dude, I was going to swim and here I am, with this RIDICULOUS boulder as more than half of my body! I have water wings on, remember? I can't swim! I got stuck in the water because it was winter and I took a dip in the lake and suddenly, it froze with me in it!" Pirika looked at him blankly. HoroHoro sighed and got himself out of the boulder.

Anna saw the look on Yoh's face after HoroHoro got shot out. "Yoh, you know he's a big loser! Next time he comes, make sure he brings her sister here. Her sister, I must admit, is really like me, bossy, mean and all of the above." Yoh gave Anna his really confused look. "But HoroHoro isn't that bad, is he? I mean, he's still my friend…….." Anna gave Yoh an icy, cold look……."Ok………you asked for it…………………TOMORROW, YOU ARE GOING TO DO 500 PUSH-UPS, 500 SWORD SLASHES AND 1000 JUMPING JACKS! ARGH, I'M MAD NOW!" Yoh almost freaked out to his death and started to beg to Anna like she was his master. "Ok, ok, HoroHoro ISN'T my friend, happy?" Anna sighed and nodded, giving him a thin "smile". Man, she gets REAL annoying sometimes… HoroHoro is still my GOOD OLD FRIEND! thought Yoh. It was time for him to sleep, so he got into his piggy pajamas and went to sleep. But before he got onto his bed, he fell asleep while waling there and crashed into the wall. He ended up sleeping in the laundry basket right outside his room.

Outside, in the wilderness, Pirika and HoroHoro were already fast asleep. Well, just Pirika. HoroHoro was planning to escape and live in Yoh's nice, homey… well, home. So HoroHoro wrote Pirika a letter telling him where he was. This is what the letter said:

Dear Pirika,

I went back home to out beloved village to train there more. Please come back as soon as possible. The trip may me long, so I left all of my food and water. Hope to see you very, very, VERY soon.

From,

HoroHoro

HoroHoro put the letter on his pillow and tiptoed to Yoh's place and found Yoh sleeping im the laundry basket. So he climbed into the open window and slept on his bed.


End file.
